


They're Monsters

by poisns



Series: Derry Shenanigans [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Good, Good Pennywise (IT), Pennywise is good, Tumblr Prompt, best of friends, drabble challenge, georgie needs a hug, which is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisns/pseuds/poisns
Summary: Georgie gets tearful over his math homework.





	They're Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first ever IT thing I wrote, and the title is a prompt from a drabble title list from prompt-bank on tumblr. The link is at the bottom of the work.

Georgie was defeated. More defeated than he could have possibly dreamed of. Why on earth was math _so_ hard? No matter how many times he tried the same question, it always ended up _not_ adding up. He almost felt like screaming, but he knew that if so much of a single complaint came out his mouth, Mom or Dad wouldn’t be impressed.

Georgie hated math. He hated it so much that he could feel his bottom lip begin to quiver, beyond the point of being in his control. “No,” he assured himself, raising his chin just that little bit higher to simulate some sort of brave demeanour. “I _can_ do math.”

So he tried again. And again. And again. To his utter disappointment, the question was yet again wrong. He felt the same lip quiver again, and this time, his eyes began to burn slightly. The boy let out a small whimper and placed his now-sweaty hands over his dampening eyes.

“Stupid math,” he sniffed, almost choking on his words due to how worked up he was becoming. “Why should I have to do this stupid homework?” Georgie slid the piece of slightly crumpled paper far in front of him so he could no longer reach it. Looking at the thing made the tears fall faster in complete frustration. 

Georgie snapped his head up from its place atop his arms when he heard footsteps coming down the hall and approaching his bedroom. It was Bill.

His older brother’s brows were furrowed, until he took a look at Georgie’s irritated tear stained cheeks. “W-what’s the matter, Juh-Georgie? I heard you t-tuh-talking and I thought Pennywise m-might have been here…” Bill padded over to his brother who had resorted back to resting his head on top of his sweater-clad arms.

Georgie sniffed. “I wish he was here. He gives good hugs,” he moved his head back and forth to wipe his nose on his sleeve. Bill grimaced.

“I-I can give y-you a hug?” It came out more like a question rather than a statement, but Bill still smiled warmly at the distressed child before him.

“Billy,” Georgie lifted his head, revealing his small, reddened face. “I like your hugs, but Penny is big and warm and he squeezes me just a little which is nice.” He glanced at his brother through his eyelashes. Bill shrugged and tapped his fingers against the door frame.

“Okay,” Bill paused for a second, opening his mouth to speak but closing it again. “I’ll be back.”

Georgie watched his brother disappear into the slowly approaching darkness of the hallway and listened to his footsteps dissipate into nothing. He sighed. “I still want a hug…” he muttered to himself, picking at a string of cotton hanging off of his sleeve. He felt like crying again, and all over what? A silly math question? It sounded so stupid and _dumb_ that Georgie felt his body start to shake again with soft, silent sobs.

“ _Georgie, oh Georgie, my sweet darling Georgie_ …” a wispy, lilted voice sung. The sound was eerie and made Georgie’s skin shiver, but he could picture the pale face that came with it. His friend’s tall, looming figure rounded the corner and stepped into view. His fiery orange hair was particularly curly at the three tips, and the sight of it made the young one giggle.

“A little… _Billy_ , told me thAt you’re sAd…” Pennywise pulled an over-exaggerated sad face and dragged a gloved finger down his full cheek.

“Yeah, I am,” Georgie said, sliding off of his chair and shuffling towards the clown. Pennywise’s knees buckled so he could be level with the boy, and he tilted his head quickly, the bells around his neck jingling.

“And _whY_ are you saD?”

Georgie frowned. “I can’t do my math homework, which makes me really dumb and angry because it’s so _hard,”_ he strained the last word, a cry started to form in his throat but he managed to hold it in. Pennywise rose slowly and held out a hand to the boy.

“Come,” he grunted. Georgie reached for Pennywise’s hand, his other one rubbing at his eye to stop himself from crying. The clown gently dragged Georgie to his broad chest, letting him become completely enveloped in his long limbs and ruffled suit.

Pennywise brought a gloved hand up to Georgie’s head and held it there for a moment. “My GeoRgie,” he said, “you’re a clever bOy. Very cLever indeed- eveN more than mE!” He spoke gently, breath hitting the top of Georgie’s head. The boy nodded into Pennywise’s chest, sniffing lightly.

The clown began to tap flippantly against the young ones temple with a gloved hand. “WhO has caused yOu this pain, my boY?” He questioned. Georgie craned his neck so he was looking up at his friend from down below. He couldn’t help but light up at the sight of Penny’s pointed red nose sticking out from the rest of his face.

“Uh, my teachers,” Georgie mumbled, pressing his forehead back against the clowns chest.

Pennywise drew in a breath, and let it out rather dramatically. “WeLl,” he dragged out the word, and Georgie looked up suspiciously, “can I teLl you soMething?”

The boy nodded.

“They’re mOnsters…” Pennywise’s eyes grew larger, the glowing blue shining brighter than Georgie had seen in a while.

 

***

 

Prompt list can be found [here](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/152084082678/drabble-challenge).


End file.
